towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
War of the broken hearts
Prolog In einer Welt wo der Frieden lebte, gabs eine Spezie, die zwar nicht sehr stark und Intiliegent waren. Sie heissen Skrall. Die Skrall wollte die Friedliche Welt zur ihren eigenen Zwecken benützen. Eines Tage tauchte ein Wesen der sich selbst als Höllen Kreatur ansah. Es nannte sich Kratakus. '''Er war sehr mächtig, und brutal zugleich. Die Skrall sahen in ihn eine Bedrohung. Deswegen griffen sie mehrmal in an, aber alles vergeblich. Als zwei Skrall mit den Agorlos, eine wachsende Spezie die bis zu den 15 Lebensjahr aufhört zu wachsen, Namens '''Atakus Kratakus angriffen, wurden die Skrall getötet. Atakus entschied sich Kratakus zu dienen, und dieser nahm in auf. Atakus war 11 Jahre alt. Einen Monat verging und sie trafen den 9 Jährigen Metus, der die Skrall als Verbüntete hatte. Metus schlagte Kratakus einen Vorschlag vor. Er sollte der König der Skrall werden, und sollte sie mit seinen Kräften stärken. Kratakus stimmte zu, und bald wurde er der König der Skrall. Einen Angriff begann Kratakus nicht, da die Skrall noch zu schwach waren, und das sie nicht umsonst sterben. In mehreren Monaten schaffte Metus aus den Intiliegensten Wesen die er antreiben konnte, verschiedene hochmoderne Waffen zuerstellen. Und sie schafften einen Serum die den Skrall so genannte "Elementar" Kräfte zu erleihen. Am Anfang wirkte es tödlich, dann kurz zeitig und nun das Lebenlang. Sie schafften sechs verschiedene Serum zu entwicklen, Feuer, Wasser, Eis, Luft, Erde und Stein. Die Skrall dürften sich aussuchen welches Element sie haben wollten. Metus und Atakus, die nun Kratakus Partner waren, liesen sich auch von den Serum einspritzen. Metus nahm Eis und Atakus Erde. Als ein Jahr verging als Kratakus König wurde, begann der die ersten Angriffen zu starten. Es vergangen fünf Jahre. Der Krieg wurde bekam den Namen War of the broken hearts. Der Krieg bekamm seinen Namen weil Kratakus befohlen hatte jeden im Herze zu töten, und dies wurde meist gemacht. Ein normales Kriegsheer waren gegen die, Physisch stark Veränderten, Skrall unter legen. Nur eine kleine Organisation, Angeführt von einen Wesen namens Hydraxon, schafften die Skrall oft zu. Die zwei bekannteste Mitglieder heissen Ventus und Ignis, sie sind die Jüngsten Mitglieder, 10 und 12 Jahre alt, und nich die Stärksten, wurden so bekannt als, sie als ersten einen Kampf mit den 14 Jährigen Metus und den Ausgwachen 16 Jahren alten Atakus überlebten. Sie bekämpfte sie oft, verloren immer. So entstand ihre Rivalität. Nun sind fünf weitere Jahren verstrichen. In die letzten fünf Jahren wurde die Klon Technik entdeckt. Die Skrall wurden zu einen "Massenprodukt". Der letzte Kampf zwischen Ventus und Ignis gegen Metus und Atakus fand vor einen Jahr statt. Dieses Jahr wird für Ventus und Ignis ihr spannendste und härteste zu werden. Kratakus entfesstelt seine Kräfte. Goldene Teile sind Aufgetaucht. Seelen verstorbenen Kriegern sehen sich nach Rache. Wut setzt versteckte Kräfte frei. Alte Bekannte tauchen auf. Das Schicksal hat viele überraschungen auf lager. Kapitel 1: Eine Legende wird wahr. In einen kleinen friedlichen Dorf, werden vorbereitungen erlediegt. Sie vorbereiten sich auf einen Angriff der Skrall vor. Auf einen Wachposten halten die Wachen aufschau nach Skrall. "Skrall gesichtet! Es sind zwei Skrall des Wassers!" brüllt ein Wächter. Die Männer machen sich auf den Angriff bereit, wärend die Frauen, die Alten und Kinder sich in sicherheit bringen. Die zwei Skrall wollen schnell ihre Mission erledigen, deswegen bringen sie alle Männer schnell um. Der eine Skrall gähnt nur und sagt: "Das war zu einfach! Verschwinden wir endlich von hier!" "Nicht zu hastig. Durchsuchen wir das Dorf nach ein paar Wertsachen. Du weisst noch das Kratakus uns erlaubt die Schätze zu behalten." sagt der andere Skrall mit einer vernünftigen Stimme. Der Skrall stimmt zu und sie durchsuchen das Dorf. Nach paar Minuten haben die zwei Skrall wenig Schmuck gefunden. Aus Langeweile schmeisst ein Skrall ein kleiner Turm, im Mitte des Dorfes, um. Der Turm zerbrich und heraus landet eine Maske. Der Skrall läuft zu die Maske, bückt sich und schaut sich die Maske fraglich an. Er ruft den anderen Skrall: "Hey, das musst du dir anschauen!" Der andere Skrall schaut sich die Maske kurz an und sagt: "Ja und? Das ist doch nur eine alte Maske, nichts besonderes." Mit einen leichten Grinsen antwortet der erste Skrall: "Dann schau sie doch genauer an!" Der zweite Skrall bügt sich nun auch und schaut sich die Maske genaer an. Kurz später merkt der Skrall was mit der Maske auf sicht hatund sagt: "Sie ist Golden. Muss wohl sehr alt sein, denn bei diesen Technik den wir haben, wär es unmöglich eine zu herzustellen." "Genau. Vor paar tausend Jahren wär es noch möglich gewesen." "Da hast du recht. Doch alle Goldene Rüstungen wurden bei der Untergang der Zivilisation doch zerstört. Aber es sei denn..." "Du denkst sicher an die Legende den Goldenen Krieger, hab ich recht?" "Ja. Nach der Legende zur folge ist er ein tausen Jahren nach der Zivilisation aufgetaucht. Ich hielt es nur für ein Märchen. Aber durch die Maske könntes es was wahr sein." "Du hast recht. Bringen wir die Maske zu Kratakus, der wird sich sicher interesse an die Maske zeigen." Der andere Skrall nickt und nimmt sich die Maske. Beide verlassen nun das Dorf und gehen zur ihren Heimat. Inzwischen viel Südlicher am Kontinent. Zwei junge Krieger bekämpfen eine Gruppe von Skrall. Nun ist der letzte Skrall gefallen. Die zwei Krieger schauen sich um ob kein Skrall geflüchtet ist. Der grüne gepanzerte Krieger beginnt zu leuchten, und als das Licht verschwindet, ist seine Rüstung verschwunden. Der rote Krieger spricht den Grünen an: "Hey Ventus! Kannst du diesma das Portal öffnen? Mein Schwert hat ja nur eine begrenzte Energie." " Ok, Ignis." Antwortet Ventus. Doch plötzlich tauchen zwei Skrall von Nichts auf. Ventus und Ignis reagieren sehr schnell und greiffen die beiden Skrall an, dann fallen die Skrall tot um. Sie hatten nicht mal die Chance gehabt sich zu nähern. Ignis der jetzt ein bisschen Misstraurisch wird sagt: " Komisch, wir haben vorhin nicht die Aura dieser zwei Skrall gespürt!" Ventus sagt Ignis seine Therorie: "Vielleicht haben sie es geschafft ihre Aura zu abzuschirrmen! Sagen wir das lieber Hydraxon, der weiss sicher irgendwas!" Ignis nickt. Ventus nimmt sein Schwert hervor und öffnet damit ein Portal. Beide treten inein. Sie kommen in einen grossen Versteckt. Beide laufen durch grossen Hallen, und sehen wie andere Mitglieder trainieren. Beide kommen an einer Bewachten Türe, die Wachen lassen beiden passieren. Ventus spricht Hydraxon der am sitzen ist an: " Hey Hydraxon! Wir haben langsam ein problem!" Hydraxon schaut Ventus und Ignis an, er steht auf und läuft zu den beiden. Er fragt: " Was für ein Problem?" " Als wir vorhin gegen eine Gruppe von den Skrall bekämpft haben, spürten wir von zwei Skrall ihre Aura nicht!" Antwortet Ignis und Ventus führt weiter: " Nur als sie versucht haben uns anzugreiffen. Soweit ich weiss können Skrall ihre Aura nicht abschirrmen!" Hydraxon denkt einen Moment nach, dann sagt er: " Sie haben sicher mit Genmutationen die Skrall diese Fähigkeit gebracht! Wir müssen jetzt so schnell wie möglich die Fabrik finden und sie vernichten bevor sie es schaffen die Skrall in unbesiegbaren Kampfmaschine zu verwandeln! Und ihr zwei geht zur den Largasee, dort werdet ihr bereites erwartet." Beide nicken, und gehen aus Hydraxon Büro. Ventus beschwört gerade ein Portal, und beide gehen durchs Portal. Hauptcharakter Datei:Metus.jpgDatei:Atakus.jpgDatei:Kratakus.jpgDatei:Ignis.jpgDatei:Ventus_Armor_Form.jpg Kategorie:Epos